A Love story By Gary Person
by allthingsmiranda
Summary: hey this is a long FF from Miranda TV show. Will Be added each Saturday thank you for reading please tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

A True Love Story By Gary Preston

Hi I am Gary Preston and this a story about true love. The year was 1996 and there was this house party at Uni.

(Playing in background Mysterious Girl by Peter Andre)

Miranda – oh sorry

She had just fell over of the CD player. So I went to help her up.

Gary – gave me your hand

Miranda – oh thank you

Gary - it's okay hi im..

Stevie – oh Miranda what have you done now?

Miranda – I fall over the CD player

Stevie – of course!

As the girls walked away to dance...

Gary – Miranda I'm Gary

Miranda – Hi Gary

As I watch the girls dance to the music I was so happy. After thatwe became friends, good friends, best friends. I was falling in love with her but by the time I knew it was years down the line, so I couldn't just come out and tell her. So I keep it inside for years because I didn't Know if she felt the same way. But one cold January night in 2013...

Gary – the one day I was struggling and needed your help like you always do, your issues are still more important though they very really are!

Miranda – they were more important

Gary – what what was more important?

Miranda – splitting up with my boyfriend and telling you im completly and utterly head over hills in love with you. I love you.

I didn't know what to do? The words I waited so long to hear. I was in shock. I was so happy. I loved her and she loved me but the next thing I saw was ...

Miranda – Mr Gary Barlow

She kissed Him, she was kissing Gary Barlow. I was feeling so crushed. The best moment of my life messed up by Gary bloody Barlow. I Let it go, she could of been drunk or joking or something, but a few weeks later Stevie came running into the bar.

Stevie – Gary Gary

Gary – what's wrong?

Stevie – she going Wick not back. You feel now .

Gary – what?

Stevie – Miranda she's going to Wick and she's not coming back. You need to tell her how you really feel.

Gary – where is she now?

Stevie – waterloo station her train is at 9.00

Gary – okay if I run there I should get to her, Will you watch the bar.

Stevie – yes

I got my coat and run all the away to the train station luckily she was on the wrong train, so I got a chance talk her into coming back to her flat for us to talk.

Gary – its always been you Miranda no one can match up to you

Miranda - l love you

Gary – I love you too

Everything was perfect all I wanted in the world and it had finally happend. But when I go back to the bar to set up for penny's party. The Party started, it was great. everyone was having a nice time unill mike came in.

Miranda – mike are you back for good?

Mike – that depends on .. well a few weeks in Africa was enough for me to know

I watch mike go down on one knee

Mike - Miranda will you marry me? What do you say?

Gary – Well...What do you say?

Miranda – What do you say?

Mike – Miranda

I stop to think what do I say? Then the best idea I'll ever had came to me

Gary – okay

I got down on one knee

Gary – Miranda will you marry me?

Miranda – you're just saying

Penny – just say yes

Miranda – to who?

Penny – it doesn't matter

Mike – Miranda

Miranda – mike your are ... the love of my life yes yes yes

He put the ring on her finger before they kiss. everyone started to go up to them.

Penny - oh darling

Tilly – Queen Kong getting married well I did think I'll see this day.

Stevie – I'm so happy for you big one

It was like I was invisible just standing there. All the stuff that night, and today what hell was going? I'm sleeping? Is this hell? Did ever love me? Is She just a big liar? All of sudden Stevie was in front of me

Stevie – are you okay?

Gary – can I have hug?

She huged me as I started to cry I must had looked so silly, a 37 year old man in crying in a bar. After that everyone stayed to celebrate the engagement. After a while I bumped into Miranda. All I could say was

Gary – Congratulations

Miranda – thanks gary we need to

Gary – look Mike

Mike – there you are

They kiss again.

Mike – lets get a picture of you two

Miranda – yeah

Gary - okay

Mike – great now say cheese after 3 , 1 2 3

Gary and Miranda – cheese.

After that, they went into a sea of people to dance and have fun. But I just stood at the side getting drunk. Soon the party died down and before I knew it was me and my boss James we were clearing up after the party and he was holding a box , he told me

James – just taking this in the back

Gary – okay mate

I bent down to pick up a bottle as I got up I fell into the jukebox in my drunken state. Then the jukebox stated to play Peter Andre's Mysterious Girl like the night I met Miranda. Suddenly I had a flashback of a 18 year old Miranda singing along to the song drunk at the house party.

Peter André and Miranda (singing) - Oh oh oh, mysterious girl I wanna get close to you Oh oh oh, mysterious girl Move your body close to mine, close to mine.

It made me cry. then it made me angry and full of rage and then I started smashing up the bar.

Peter andre -Oh oh oh, mysterious girl I wanna get close to you  
Oh oh oh, mysterious girl Move your body close to mine, close to mine

James – what the hell man! What have you done. Why?

Gary – I don't know

James – you don't know is that all you got to say?

Without thinking due to being so drunk.

Gary – Yep

James – give me one reason why I shouldn't fire you?

Again with out thinking I punched him in the face.

James – get out

I Walked out but I didn't go home I just walked round and round. I thought why am I here in London? She doesn't love me ? She engaged to another guy? So I came up with a plan to leave

The next day I went to the train station and got the train back home to Wales. I sent Miranda text saying

"im going away bye"

Like she cared


	2. six months later

Six Months later.

I was now living in Wales with my older sister Emma, her Husband Tom and their three year old daughter Molly. They were a happy little family. Where as I was always thinking about Miranda. Literally, all the time, but I couldn't tell them. I would go out every night and sleep with first woman that I saw. Then, I would go back home to get ready for the next night. This morning was just the same…

Emma – So can you pick a card for Sally's party?

Tom – Yes.

Emma – Great. I'm going to get Molly really for playgroup.

Molly – Mummy look!

Emma –What's going?

Emma looked to the TV .

Emma – Oh my god, Kate Middleton has gone in to labour.

Tom – So we're going to have prince or princess by the end of the day!

Emma – It looks that way!

I come through the front door, I was still a bit drunk from last night.

Gary – Hello!

Tom – Where have you been?

Gary – At Lisa's.

I showed him a piece of paper with a number on it.

Tom – Are you going to call this one?

Gary – Nope!

Tom – Gary, you need you get help.

Gary – Save it Granddad! I'm okay.

I went to the kitchen to get some food, the news came on.

Mike – Well we could be here for next few next days. This Michael  
Jackford, live at St Mary's, for BBC News.

Emma – Michael Jackford? Michael Jackford? Where have I heard that name before?

Emma looked at Tom.

Emma –Oh yeah!

Gary – Miranda!

Emma – Come on Molly, we need to get you ready for play-group. Gary do you want me to switch it off?

Gary – No it's fine!

I just sat there, watching minutes passed then hours passed. It was a long day, sometimes I was just shouting at the TV and sometimes I was just crying. Until…

Molly – Uncle Gary

Gary – what the time ?

Emma – It's half past four Gary

Molly – Uncle Gary is funny!

Emma – Are you okay?

Gary – Yeah never better!

Emma – You're not. Have you been crying?

Gary – Of course not!

Emma – No? Really?

Gary – Yes

Emma – oh Gary, Why?

I started to cry yet again

Gary – Miranda! I love her. I still love her. I can't stop thinking  
about her. All day and all night. I'm just so in love with her!

Emma – Oh Gary, come here!

She pulls me in for a hug.

Emma – You need to go home!

Gary – What?

Emma – Go home, go back to London and get her back! If you love her as much as you say you do then you need her back!

Gary – What about Mike?

Emma – What about him? It's been six months, so much could have  
happened in that time!

Gary – You're right!

Emma – Do you believe that Miranda is your one true love?

Gary – Yes.

Emma – Then you go and get her back. There's only one Miranda!

She was right. She was so right. I went up into my room and packed up some essentials. I could hear Mike on the TV downstairs.

Mike – Good Evening, I am currently waiting outside St Mary's still waiting on news of the new baby.

Tom – So when do think the baby is going to come?

Emma – I don't know.

Molly – I think it will be soon Daddy!

I came down in to the kitchen.

Gary – Bye guys!

Tom – So what bar are going to, tonight then mate?

Gary – I'm going to London.

Tom – What?

Gary – I'm going to get Miranda back!

Tom – What?

Gary – I love her!

Tom – What's going on?

Emma - I'll tell you later!

We said our goodbyes and I set off the train station. It was the first  
time six months that I was truly happy. I was going to see Miranda. My Miranda. As I got on the train, I had a phone call from Emma

Emma – Gary you nee…

The phone when dead. Then I remember it had no charge. So I put it  
back in my pocket and started the journey back to London. It was  
amazing to be back in London, all the people, the smells and the  
sounds. I got a cup of coffee in Starbucks and then set off for the  
joke shop.

I was walking down the high street and came to the bar. I thought if  
I'm serious about coming back and winning her, I need a job. With his I went to bar, it was all or nothing time.

James – Well thanks a lot!

James looked pissed off as he put the phone down. Like I said all or nothing.

Gary- Hi James

James – Gary What do want?

Gary – A job. Please?

James – A job? Let me think? No!

Gary – Please! I've changed, I'm sorry for what did, it was really  
wrong of me, but please give me one shot! I'm desperate

James – Okay one shot

I was overjoyed with the news!

James – One member of staff has just quit on me, and with all the  
Royal Baby fans around, I need help. So, one shot, tonight, without  
pay!

Gary – Of course

James – You need to be here at 6. Black trousers and white shirt,. Don't be late!

Gary –Thank you, thank you so much!

With my new found confidence I walked up to the joke shop. When I got there, I thought to myself, it's her door, that amazing door. I heard a little voice calling from the back.

Stevie – Coming Sir.

Gary – Hey Stevie!

She came running through.

Stevie – What are doing here?

Gary – It's nice to see you too!

Stevie – It's nice to see you Gary?

Gary – Is there something wrong?

Stevie – You need to go!

We could hear a noise from outside!

Penny – That's what I call love!

Miranda – It is love mum!

Tilly – That's so cute

Back in the shop

Gary –What was that?

Stevie – Hide

Gary – Hide?

Stevie – In here!

She put me into a massive toy box. I couldn't see a thing. All I could  
do was listen.

Penny – Moring Stevie

Tilly – Look who's back?!

Stevie – Big one!

Miranda – Hello you!

Stevie – Missed you!

Miranda - Missed you too!

Stevie - Wow, look like you've had a nice time.

Miranda – Yeah we did it was the best time of our lives.

Knowing Miranda was there, I had to see her. So slowly used the top of my head to lift the top of box, just a little so I could see her.  
First thing I could see was her feet, they were most amazing feet I  
had ever seen. My eyes stared to move up her gorgeous long legs and Bum, cheeky! Then up her baby bump, wait, baby bump?

Gary – Baby bump?

I put my head back down hoping no one had heard what I had said.

Tilly – What?

Stevie – Baby bump! It's so big now

Miranda – I known, well only 7 weeks go to.

All the Girls – aww

Miranda – Talking about the baby, we better hit the shops!

Penny – Bye Stevie

TIlly – Bye Bye!

Miranda – We're still on for karaoke tomorrow night?

Stevie – Yeah of course, I'll see you there! Bye!

Miranda – Bye!

As soon Miranda left the shop Stevie came over to help me out of the box.

Stevie – Sorry...are you okay?

Gary – Baby? 7 weeks? Baby? Mike?

Stevie – Yeah, Miranda and Mike are having a baby she due in 7 weeks

Gary – I'll go find her, I need to wish her luck.

What was I saying? Wish her good luck? I'm to upset to think about I'm saying.

Stevie – You can't see her.

Gary – Why?

Stevie – she and Mike are married now.

Gary – So, married people can't see non-married people?

Stevie – Well, no, she just can't see you!

Gary – Why?

She didn't say anything.

Gary –Stevie?

Stevie – She's still in love with…

Gary - Who?

Stevie –You need to go!

She pushed me out the shop

Gary – Who?

Stevie – You!

She closed the door on me.


	3. Chapter 3 - Work

Later on that day at about 5pm, I was sitting in a web cafe. I watched the people go by the window. The air was full of love and everyone was happy walking by with their lives in the midsummer sun shining down on them. I was getting my phone charged in my work stuff. When I got a called from Emma.

Gary – hey Ems

Emma – hey Gary are you okay?

Gary – yeah!

Emma – yeah? Have you seen Miranda yet?

Gary – yeah

Emma – so why are you so happy?

Gary – what?

Emma – after you left Mike came back on the TV and he was talking to people on the street

Flashback

Man 1 – well when my wife was in labour I sat there on my phone

Man 2 – good for you mine was just shouting all the time she called me every name under the sun

Mike smiled

Man 1 – what did your wife do, Mr Jackford

Mike – Well my wife and I are just about to have our first baby

Man 2 – well done mate

Both men stated to clap him

Mike – thank you

End 

Emma – she's having a baby and she's married. I'm sorry I made you go.

Gary – yeah but she's still in love with me

Emma – what?

Gary – her best friend Stevie who runs the Joke shop with her told me this morning.

Emma – but...

Gary – I can do it! thank you Ems so much!

Emma – are you thinking right Gary?

Gary – yeah I've got to go work

Emma – work!?

Gary - bye

The Next thing I knew, I was standing in the bar with James and the other people who were working that night. James was talking through the menu before coming up to me.

James – Gary, you need to be on your best behaviour tonight!

Gary – I will

James – you need to be smiley, open and friendly to the customers and I will think about giving your job back

Gary – yes sir!

I sarcastically saluted him

James – Gary

Gary – sorry

The night was going great I was smiley, open and friendly to all the fit girls and they were loving it.

Girl 1 – hey sexy

Girl 2 – are you single Gary?

James looked happy with my work as well. Everything was going great for once! Until a little later when I heard

Mike – table for two please

I looked at the door. Miranda standing there, she looked so beautiful with her little bump in this black dress. She had her arms around the bump and under the bump she was holding a little bag. She looked so sweet. I Jumped down under the bar as James showed them to their table. But I jumped up in time so they didn't see me but James didn't know what I did. Before I knew it I was looking at them and trying to hear what they were saying.

Mike – did you know it was six months today to the day that I asked you to marry me?

Miranda – yes

Mike – and look where we are now

They both looked down at her bump

Miranda – where do you think we will be in six months time?

Mike – at home

They laughed

Miranda - I love you

Mike – I love you Mrs Jackford

They kiss. I looked at them, they were happy and that crushed my heart.

James – Gary, stop looking at them and put a smile on your face.

Gary – why? Its a free county

James – not when you work for me

Gary – well I don't want to work for you

James – so this morning you were trying to get your job back and now you don't want it

Gary – yeah

James – get out Gary

As I went to walk out the door I heard

Miranda – Gary

Oh man! After that I went to Tesco's and got some beer. Then I don't Know what happen next? But the next day...

Stevie – Morning Gary

Gary – Moring, where am I ?

Stevie – the flat

I looked around at where I was

Gary – Miranda's flat

Stevie – Miranda's old flat

Gary – oh of course

Stevie – her and Mike moved in to a house just outside of London for the baby.

Gary – oh great

Stevie – yeah

Gary – what you said yesterday

Stevie – you can't tell anyone

Gary – when did she tell you?

Stevie – the night before the wedding

Gary – you what! You should have called me

Stevie – I tried but I couldn't get to you

Gary – your her best friend and you let her get married to a man she doesn't love, why?

Stevie – the baby!

I saw her eye starting to fill with tears.

Gary – well that's not good for her or the baby

Stevie – I'm a bad person

Now, the tears were coming down her face and I sat down on the sofa next to her.

Gary – no your not.

Stevie – Really?

I try change the topic to make her feel better.

Gary – why have you got a suit on?

Stevie – I'm doing interviews for an assistant manager in the shop. with Miranda off having the baby. I need some help in the shop.

Gary – how's it going?

Stevie- bad. Nobody is good enough. Gary, do you have a job?

Gary – no why?

Stevie – do you want the job?

I stopped to think

Gary – why me?

Stevie – I know you will be nice to the customers. You are strong and tall for delivery day plus you are one of my best friends

Gary – yeah

I now this job can make me close to Miranda and win her back

Stevie – great, we missed you Gary

Gary - I've missed you guys too, you, Miranda, Tilly and Penny

After that things went really quickly, I started working with Stevie. Then Stevie gave me Miranda's old flat so I had some where to live and then Emma ,Tom and Molly come down with my stuff. It was nice seeing them as it was molly's first time in London. So we went to see all of the tourist thing together. At my welcome home party, Miranda made me a "welcome home" cake, I loved it but she came round with Mike, I couldn't take them together, just seeing his hands, his lips over my women. But I was busy in the shop now to get sad and making new friends like Ricky our postman. Life was getting back to how it should be.

Soon I had been back for six weeks and Stevie was getting ready for her sister's wedding

Stevie - always a bridesmaid never a bride

Gary – well pink looks nice on you

Stevie – thanks Elle Woods. Will you be okay doing this alone?

Gary – yeah, it's a weekday what's going to happen? Apart from Ricky coming in with the post and me playing round on my phone waiting for people to come in the shop.

Stevie – yeah you're right

Gary – yes I know. now go have a good time, me and heather will be fine wont we?

Gary (as Heather) – YES!

Stevie – okay

Or would we...


	4. Chapter 4 - A long day

I was right it was just another weekday. Some customers came in and out. I played on my phone and then Ricky the postman came in with the post.

Ricky – hey Gary

Gary – hi Ricky

Ricky – what's up man?

Gary – not a lot mate, you?

Ricky - I'm good, is Stevie here?

Gary – no she's gone to her sister's wedding

Ricky – has she gone with anyone? Like a date?

Gary – I don't think so

Ricky – cool, can you pass this on to her

Gary – what is it?

Ricky – my phone number

Then Ricky left the shop. So I went back to playing on my phone. It was just another weekday. But then, Miranda came in the shop. She looked upset and in pain. So I rushed over to her to see what was up.

Miranda – where Stevie?

Gary – at her sister's wedding

Miranda – oh great! first Mike, then Mum and Tilly, and now Stevie

Gary – what?

Miranda – Mike is at work but he left his phone at home, Mum and Tilly have gone to a spa for the day and now Stevie arrhs

Gary – are you okay?

Miranda – I'm in labour!

I was scared. It was the first time I had seen a women who was in labour. As a man I had never watched 'one born every minute', so I didn't know what to do or say to her

Miranda – arrrrrrr

Gary – okay

Miranda – okay! Is that all your got, okay?

I thought about what penny told me to do all them months ago before I left for Cardiff at the dinner party

Flashback 

Penny – oh Gary you need to man Up

End of flashback

Right

Gary – have you called your midwife yet

Miranda – no ...

She told me her number and I called her.

Gary – Miranda, everything will be okay

Miranda – arrroooo

Gary (on the phone) – hello my friend is in labour what should we do?

I let the midwife talk me though what we needed to do before I put the phone down.

Miranda – what did she say?  
Gary – when your waters brake

Her waters broke as soon as the words come out of my mouth

Miranda – arrroooooohhh

Gary – now, we need to go to the hospital. I'll drive you there

I went to the side and got my car keys

Miranda – no not yet, no my Marple he can't miss this

Gary – Miranda, you need to go now!

When we got into the car and started our way to the hospital. Miranda was making funny sounds and telling me off for laughing as they were really funny. We got to the hospital and the midwifes took over my job and she sent me off to call Mike but when I got back to her I had bad news.

Miranda – did you call him?

Gary – I did but he's not back yet

Miranda – no! he can't miss this

A midwife came in to see Miranda

Helen – hello Mrs Jackford how are we doing?

Miranda – oooorrrahhhh

Helen – that was a big one! The baby should be here very soon

The midwife looked at me

Helen – I'm so sorry sir, I'm Helen Howard Miranda's midwife and you are?

Miranda – this is my husband! Mike Jackford

Gary – hello

Helen – hello Mr Jackford

She got paged

Helen – give me one minute

Gary – im your husband!?

Miranda - yeah please. They won't let you be with me if you're not. please you will be asked to leave. I need you, so like will you marry me for today?

Gary – wow, I thought when this would happen you would go down on one knee or take me away somewhere nice or ...

Miranda – this isn't the time for a joke Gary

Gary – no sorry of course. I'll marry you for today

Miranda – thanks Gary it's means a lot

Gary – you could have got me a ring

She looked at me with of a look of "just shut up"

About an a hour later, we got down to the business end of the day

Miranda – arrrrooarroaareee

Gary – come on Miranda

Helen – one last push

Miranda – awwwooooeeearrrrr

Then a small baby cries filled the room followed by Miranda's

Helen - Its a girl

Miranda - a girl

I push some hair from her face

Miranda – thank you

She kissed me. It was so amazing for that one bit of time it was like we were the only two people in the world. Perfect

Jenny – here is your mummy

Helen handed the baby to Miranda

Miranda – hi little one you're like the size of Stevie!

Jenny look at me, Me and Miranda looked at each other and down at the baby.

Sometime later I went to get me and Miranda some tea, it had been a long day. When I came back I overheard her talking to the baby

Miranda – and that's how your got here, so sweetie in life, you need to follow your heart not your head. My head was Daddy and my heart was ...

That's when I walked in the room

Gary – hey you two

Miranda – Gary

I handed her tea

Miranda – that was crazy

Gary – its mad

Miranda – telling the midwife that I was the dad

Gary – yeah

Miranda – yeah

I thought we need to charge this topic

Gary – the tea is nice don't you think

Miranda –I need to tell you something. The day you asked me to marry you it was the worst day of my life

Gary – what?

Miranda – I said yes to a loveless marriage and I lost the man of my dreams

Gary – why did you say yes then?

Miranda – I did it for her

Gary – what?  
Miranda - I found I was pregnant that day

Gary – when?

Miranda – when you left to set up Mum's party

Gary – oh

Miranda – I a planed to run off to Wick, take a test and do this alone just me. No mum watching over me every day and Tilly being all her and mike wanting get married but then you came

Gary – Im sorry Miranda

Miranda – now she here that makes things better

Gary - are you still in love with me?

Miranda - what how do you know? Wait Stevie total you

Gary - are you?

Miranda – well if I am what are you going to do?

Gary – be happy. Be over the moon. As I am so in love with you just I like have been for the last 17 years, I would move the world for you. So are you?

Mike came in the door

Miranda – Mike

Mike - oh my god

Miranda – your daddy

Mike – she is such a sweetie like her mummy

Miranda – oh mike

Mike – Gary thank you for helping out today

Gary – that's fine

I walked out the door. I looked thought the bit of glass on the door at the three of them and they were both looking down at their newborn baby girl. Then Miranda looked up at me and mouthed the word 'yes'.


	5. Chapter 5 - The knife

One Saturday about a month later Miranda, Mike and Baby Sophie came to visit me and Stevie in the shop one lunch time.

Mike – yeah I miss my girls so much when I'm working

Miranda – we miss you too

Gary – we are always here if you miss him too much

Miranda – thanks Gary. We better be off now Sophie will want a feed soon.

We all said our goodbyes and they left the shop. Leaving me and Stevie.

Gary – well that was...

Stevie – weird

Gary – what?

Stevie – has something happen with you and Miranda?

A smile came to my face. I had to let it go. I wasn't happy about kissing a married women but it was Miranda, my Miranda but at same time I didn't want to break up a family. But Before I had a chance to speak

Clive – hey guys

We looked at each other at the same time; we hadn't seen him since he went off to travel the world.

Gary and Stevie – Clive

Stevie – welcome home

Gary – what brings you back?

I hug him

Clive – well one night I was on a beach in Africa and I was looking up the moon, there was this thing, I don't Know what but then I felt like I needed to come home.

She hugged him

Gary – that's so cool man

Clive – so have I miss much then?

Me and Stevie looked at each

Stevie – I'll go make us some tea

She went into the back

Clive – Gary I just wanted to say congratulations

Gary – you do?

Clive – yeah I saw Miranda and the baby, I didn't kwon that you two were married

Gary – we're not

Clive – so when's the big day?

Gary – there isn't a big day! Miranda is married to another man and she is their baby

Clive – what the fuc... Sorry mate, I thought that you two would end up together

Gary – so did I.

Stevie came back with the tea. As she did Ricky came in to the shop

Ricky – hey

Stevie – hi I had a good time last night

Ricky – me too, I was hoping that you would want to do it again?

Stevie – yeah

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the shop

Clive – ooooo who's that?

Stevie – Ricky, her boyfriend

Stevie – Gary!

Clive – finally got the allure working!?

We laughed

Stevie – we should go out and celebrate

Clive – yeah

Stevie – great!

A little later on as we were getting ready to leave

Clive – we should text Miranda! Get the group back together

Stevie – she's got the baby to look after

Clive – oh okay! New plan, we make this the best and longest night ever!

Stevie – yeah right! We're in our late 30's now

Clive – lets party like its 1999 again

Gary – wow! 1999 was a long time ago

Clive – come on, one night of no worries. Just one night where anything can happen and will happen

Stevie – yeah why not

Clive – yes, you Gary?

Gary – well

Stevie – come on are you chicken?

Gary – I'm going to pass

Stevie – fine then granddad

Gary – sorry but someone needs to think about the shop

Clive – okay come on Stevie

I got in to my PJs and picked out a movie to watch. As the movie was finishing there was banging from the shop door. When down to see what was going and I was confronted with someone who I didn't expect to see

Gary – Rose!

Rose – we need your help?

She was cover in blood. She looked in shock.

Gary – yeah of course

We stared to walk down the road

Rose – it's my boyfriend we were walking down the road when this guy came up to us with a Knife. He wanted money but my poor baby couldn't ..

Gary – it's okay rose you don't have to say it if you don't want to

Rose – here he is!

She went down to the body and she turned him on to his back. I saw the face, I needed to work out if it was really him

Gary – Mike?

Rose – Mikey!

Mike – help me

Rose – Gary, can you call 999!

Mike – Gary

Rose – yeah he's here to help you baby!

I Called 999 and an ambulance took Mike to the hospital. Me and Rose followed them. In the car we didn't speak. When we got to the hospital she ran in before me

Rose – where can I find Michael Jackford?

Nurse – who is asking?

Rose – Rose Stevens. I'm his girlfriend

Nurse – he been rushed in to theatre but they think he should be okay.

Rose – thank you

She turned around to look at me

Rose – did you here that he going be okay

Gary – Rose I need to tell you something

Rose – oh go head

Gary – Mike is hiding a lot from you

Rose – no way, my Mikey won't do that. He a gentleman. You're lying

Gary – how did he and Miranda break up?

She stopped to think

Rose – I don't know. He didn't say?

Gary – Mike and Miranda are married with a baby

Rose – no you're lying. Don't think you can get me back, I'm with Mike.

The Nurse came in

Nurse – hello, I have Mr Jackford's things here if you want them.

Rose – yes please

The nurse went out

Gary – look on his phone

Rose – what?

Gary – look on his phone

Rose - why?

Gary – so you can see the truth!

Rose – your lying!

Gary – okay do it just to prove me wrong

Rose – fine!

She got the phone out from the bag and switched it on.

Rose – oh my god

Gary – what

I went over to her and looked down at the phone.

_Missed 22 calls from Miranda and 12 texts from Miranda _

She opened up the phone to look at his and Miranda's texts.

_Miranda to Mike 21:53_

_What time will you be home? Marple xxxxxx_

_Miranda to Mike 22:43_

_Where are you Marple xxxx_

_Miranda to Mike 22:59_

_call me please? xxx_

_Miranda to Mike 23:02_

_Can you call me! Come home please Sophie is crying for her daddy __L__ xx_

_Miranda to Mike 23:26_

_Come home please x_

_Miranda to Mike 23:38_

_Mike!_

_Miranda to Mike 23:57_

_Pick up your phone!_

_Miranda to Mike 00:11_

_Where the hell are you?_

_Miranda to Mike 00:43_

_Mike this isn't a joke_

_Miranda to Mike 01:08_

_Pick up your phone!_

_Miranda to Mike 01:39_

_What the f*** is going on?_

Rose – you're right!

Gary – I'm sorry I was the one who had to tell you

Rose – I love him, he did this to me, the one guy who I thought was the one. Now he just another one

She stared to cry on my shoulder

Gary – you need to go home

Rose – I can't leave him

Gary – The nurses are here and if something happen they will call you. You have been an amazing girlfriend.

Rose – you're right. Can I stay at yours tonight I don't want to be alone tonight?

Gary – of course you can.

As we left to leave the hospital room, Mike opened his eyes and let out an evil look.


	6. Chapter 6 - Hong Kong

6am the next Morning, I woke up on the sofa as I gave Rose my bed. I could hear from down in the shop.

Stevie and Clive - _I'm walking on sunshine, whoa, oh I'm walking on sunshine, whoa, oh I'm walking on sunshine, whoa, oh And don't it feel good? Hey, alright now and don't it feel good? Hey, alright now, yeah_

I walked down to the shop to find a drunk Stevie and Clive dancing around the shop.

Gary – guys sshh people are trying to sleep up here

Stevie – I'm sorry granddad

Clive – come on Gary, loosen up a bit

Stevie – yeah Cos

Stevie and Clive - _I'm walking on sunshine, whoa, oh I'm walking on sunshine, whoa, oh I'm walking on sunshine, whoa, oh And don't it feel good? Hey, alright now and don't it feel good? Hey, alright now, yeah_

That's when rose come down

Rose – what's going on?

Clive – she's fit!

Stevie – you slept with Rose last night!

Gary – no no no not at all

Rose – why the hell I would sleep with Gary

Stevie – yeah you're got a point!

The girls nodded together in agreement

Stevie – I need some coffee

Clive – yes

Stevie and Clive went in to the back to make some coffee.

Rose – So, Morning

Gary – Morning, how did you sleep?

Rose – I didn't much. Stuff just went around in my head

Gary – why don't you go back to sleep. I don't mind

Rose – I've got to be at work in hour and a half

Gary – okay

Rose – can you take me back to the hospital after work?

Gary – of course, do you want some breakfast?

Rose –I would love some thanks

We went back up to the flat and sat down at the table just as Mike's phone stared to ring

Gary – is that your phone?

Rose – no, it Mike's

We looked at the phone

_Miranda decline or answer _

Rose – what should we do

Gary – decline it, it's my day off, I'll go round and tell her myself.

She declined the call

Rose – you better go quickly, she been texting all morning.

Gary – right I'll go round now.

We walk out the flat and through the shop, to find Stevie and Clive sitting down with their coffee.

Stevie – driving Rose home, are we?

Gary – drinking coffee, are you?

Stevie – getting the _we_ wrong and putting _you_, are we? I won

Gary – I don't get this game. Let's go

Me and Rose turned away and headed for the door. Just as Penny, Miranda and Baby Sophie came in.

Rose – oh my god. I'm so busted

Stevie rushed to Miranda

Stevie – Miranda what's wrong?

Miranda – Mike's gone!

Stevie – Gone!

Miranda – He went for a drink with his dad and hasn't come home. He said he would be home by the end of Strictly Come Dancing. I tried calling him and texting him but nothing.

Clive – oh my god

Miranda – Stevie what am I going to do.

Stevie– everything will be okay Mike will be home soon

Miranda – I hope so. I just want him home.

Clive – have you tried calling his dad?

Miranda – what

Clive – he was with his dad last night he may know where he his

Penny – darling, he could be just sleeping at Valerie's. You know how tired he is with working and helping you with Sophie

Miranda – I'm going to call Valerie

Me and rose looked at each other thinking what was Valerie going to say? Before we had a chance to think about what to do

Miranda got a phone call.

Miranda – hello... yes this is she ... oh my ... Thank you for tell me

She look upset after coming off the phone

Penny – darling what's wrong?

Miranda – that was the hospital, Mike got stabbed last night, he's been in hospital all night. He was in theatre but now he's stable. The nurse thinks he will be okay.

Stevie – poor Mike

Me and rose were at the back of the room looking at them. Trying to make head or tales of this event.

Miranda – mum, will you take me to see him?

Penny – of course

Miranda – Stevie will you look after Sophie for me.

Stevie - Of course.

Stevie and Clive took Sophie up to the flat and Miranda and Penny left for the hospital. Leaving just me and Rose in the in shop.

Rose – what you are going to do now?

Gary – what?

Rose – you can't let Miranda live a lie with Mike. Are you going to tell her about us or what?

Gary – you're right. How?

Rose – right I need to go to work but after work we will go to the hospital and give him a piece of our minds!

Not before long, me and Rose were in Mike's hospital room. Where he was talking to a young Nurse

Young Nurse – hahaha Mr Jackford you do make me laugh

Mike – call me Mike my Father is call Mr Jackford

Rose – do you just flirt with anyone with boobs.

Mike – Rose and Gary, nurse could you give us a minute

The Young Nurse left the room.

Mike – Rose baby cakes

Rose – cut the crap

Mike – I heard you talking last night

Rose – you did

Mike – what do you think of me?

Rose – I think you are sad little man. Miranda deserves better than a cheating lying looser like you!

Mike – what does she deserve? Someone like Gary?

Rose – I don't know? Maybe ... I'm sure he would never cheat on her as he knows that the best woman in the world is waiting for him at home. He is twice the man you'll ever be!

Mike – well you know what he did

Rose – huh!

She looked at me

Gary – oh no

Rose – Gary what is going on? What is he talking about?

Mike – I'm talking about Hong Kong

Gary – the green card?

Rose – green card!

Mike – the other thing

Gary – shit!

Rose – Gary what is he talking about?

Mike – should I tell her?

Gary – no!

Mike – should I tell Miranda?

Gary – no way, Miranda can never find out!

Rose - find what? What's going on?

Mike – we'll making a business arrangement

Gary – what

Mike – if you don't tell Miranda about me and Rose and I wont tell her about Hong Kong. But you tell her about us then I will be forced to do the same.

Rose – you are blackmailing him?

Mike – Yes.

He put his hand out

Mike – Gary do we have a deal?

I put my hand out

Gary – Mike we have a deal

We shook hands

Mike – could you both leave the nurse said I need to rest

Gary – yes of course come on Rose.

We walked up the corridor

Rose – what the hell was that?

Gary – we just saw man who was in hospital but we had to leave as he needs to rest.

Rose – what happen in Hong Kong?

Gary – nothing

Rose – what happened?

Gary – I said NOTHING

Rose stood there in shock as I continued up the corridor.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Return of The Brink

Two months after the Hong Kong stuff! Miranda and Mike were hosting a Christmas Party. Everyone was having fun, dancing along to the Music. Well, I say everyone, me and Stevie overheard Miranda and Mike talking

Mike – do you need me to help?

Miranda – now you asked me!

Mike – what?

Miranda – I needed your help earlier?

Mike – I have been at work all day

Mirada – so have I! I been making party food, cleaning the house and looking after Sophie.

Mike – I was at work so you could make the party food, so you could have money for cleaning the house and have things for Sophie, just Cos your a mum we don't have to end our jobs.

She looked angry and walked off.

Mike – Quirky

Stevie – did you hear that?

Gary – yeah

Stevie – why would he say something like that?

Gary – I just don't know

Ricky came up behind Stevie

Ricky- guess who?

Stevie – baby!

They kissed

Ricky – all right Gary?

Gary – yeah mate, you?

Ricky – yeah

Stevie – come on let's dance

They went off to dance. I walked over to the drinks table and saw a face that once again I didn't expect to see

Gary – Rose

Rose – hi

Gary – what are you doing here?

Rose – I saw Miranda in Sainsbury's and she asked me, she was like "you have to come, you and Gary saved Mike life that night " so I couldn't say no

Gary – fair do's

Rose – you think I want to watch the man I love being all happy with his wife

I knew how she was feeling. All I wanted do was go up to Miranda and Kiss her and tell I fell but I couldn't, why did we just pass through the Brinks?

About an hour later I need the loo, so I went upstairs to find it however I went through the wrong door.

Miranda – Gary shut the door.

I walked into Sophie's room. Miranda was standing over Sophie's cot trying to get her back to sleep.

Gary – oh sorry I thought it was the loo

Miranda – it's the next door on the left

Gary – Miranda, are you and Mike okay? Me and Stevie heard you talking downstairs

Miranda – yeah we are fine

Gary – it's me you're talking too

She took a deep breath

Miranda – we have got a lot to deal with, Sophie not sleeping at night and Mike still not fully fit from the stabbing

Gary – if you need help just call me or Stevie or Clive

Now that Sophie was asleep we walked out of her bedroom. We could hear last Christmas playing from the living room.

Miranda – can you believe it's Christmas already

Gary – this year has just gone by

Miranda – just think last Christmas Mike wasn't in my life

Gary – we were getting in to the brinks

Miranda – we were

Gary – that was a long time ago

Miranda – a very long time ago

Miranda Dropped Sophie's little bear, we both went down to pick it up as we did our heads bashed together. So I put my hand on her head.

Miranda – the brink

Gary – it's back

Miranda – the return of the brink

Without thinking we both turned our heads to the side and went in for the kiss but ...

Clive – woo! You don't want to go in there! me and Stevie went out for a curry at lunch.

He walked down the stairs

Miranda – what the hell Gary?

Gary –what

Miranda – you're bought the brink on!

Gary – you gave me the brink eyes

Miranda – the brink eyes

Gary – the brink eyes it makes...

Miranda – stop

Gary – stop what?

Miranda – talking about the brink

Gary – why?

Miranda – it can't happen

Gary – so why did it

She pulled me into another room

Miranda – it doesn't matter what eyes I did

She took another deep breath

Miranda – we can never be together

Gary – why not?

Miranda – I'm married women with a baby sleeping next door. I need to put my family's wants and needs first

Gary – what about you? What do you want and need?

Miranda – them. Sophie is my whole world, I love her more than life. I wanted her grow up in world with her family all around.

Gary – but the brink?

Miranda – it never happened

I stopped to think about what she was saying.

Gary – Miranda I can read you like a book, I know you bloody love me you told me at Sophie's birth and I can see it in those brink calling eyes. you love me.

Miranda – that may be true but I can't do anything. You and me we are at the point of no return.

I walked up to her and put my hands on her forearms

Gary – just tell me to stop.

I kissed her and she kissed me back. I moved my hands, I put one on her hip and other the ran thought her hair as she moved her arms round my waist and pulled me in. We walked over to the bed and fell onto it.

I moved my hand up her leg and up her top to unhook her bar. She began to unbutton my shirt. All of a sudden from outside we heard

Mike – Miranda?

We stopped what we were doing as he knocked on the bedroom door.

Mike – Miranda. Are you okay?

Miranda – hide

Gary – where?

Miranda – under the bed

I grab the shirt and rolled under the bed

Miranda – come in

He walked into the room.

Mike – why is your top off?

Miranda – Sophie was sick on it

Mike – ohh. I thought you were going to bed

Miranda – no

Mike – I'm sorry about what I said to you

Miranda – I'm sorry I shouldn't of snapped at you. You are working really hard for me and Sophie

She walked up to him and kissed him

Miranda – love you

Mike – love you too

Miranda – you go back down to the party i'll join you in minute

He left the room and shut the door. I Rolled from under the bed.

Miranda – I'm such a bad person

I'll picked myself up and went to hug her but she pushed me away.

Gary – no you're not, your great!

Miranda – I'm not! Gary there is nothing you can say right now to make me feel better.

I wanted to tell her about Mike and Rose. Tell her all about his cheating ways but then there is Hong Kong stopping me. All I could do was watch her put on a new top before leaving the room.

About five minutes later, I went back down to the party. In the party it was like nothing ever happened Stevie, Ricky and Clive singing on the Karaoke. Penny and Tilly were dancing along and Mike and Miranda were being the perfect hosts. I decide to leave the party and head off to the tube.

I was sitting on the tube. I was thinking to myself "what was life?" "Why is love so hard." When a young petty women came on the train. She droped her bag and all her stuff came out. I went to help with it.

Gary – do you need help

The girl – oh thanks

Gary – that's okay

The girl – you're Emma brother's?

Gary – I am

We looked at each other and smiled.

The girl - Gary Preston

Gary – Jamie O'Brian


	8. Chapter 8 - Jamie's House Party

Saturday night at 6pm. I was standing in a queue at Tesco's for the self check-out with an Indian meal in a box for one. As everyone had plans, Ricky and Stevie were on a Date and Clive was working at his new Bar. Miranda and Mike, well... that would just be awkward since the Christmas party, Brink eyes stuff! That left me all alone with a meal for one and Splash on TV. As I was standing in the queue Jamie walked by.

Jamie – Gary

Gary – Jamie hey how have you been?

Jamie – I'm great thanks, you?

Gary – I'm good

Jamie – good. So have you got plans for tonight?

I showed her the Indian box meal for one

Jamie – oh

Gary – the life of a single man!

Jamie – I'm having a party tonight

Gary – what?

Jamie – I'm hosting a party tonight, you should come round?

Gary – maybe

Jamie – oh come on please when was the last time we hanged out together

Gary – okay

Jamie – Yes! Right the party is at my house. I'll see you at about 8.

Gary – yeah

Jamie – great see you there!

An hour and 45 minutes later, I was back at home getting ready to go over to Jamie' house. I grab my jacket from the wardrobe, as I did something fell out of the pocket. I picked it up off of the ground, it was a movie ticket from when me and Miranda went to see the Hangover Part II. I looked at the movie ticket as I walked into the kitchen

_Flashback _

Miranda – we can never be together

_End of flashback _

I walked over to the bin

_Flashback _

Gary – but the brink?

Miranda – it never happened

_End of flashback_

I lifted up the top of the bin

_Flashback _

Miranda – that may be true but I can't do anything. You and me we are at the point of no return.

_End of flashback _

I rolled the movie ticket in a ball and put in the bin. I looked at my reflection in of one of pans

Gary – stop living in the past mate and live for now. no more looking back, new year new start.

I got my keys from the side and left for the party.

8.04. I arrived at Jamie's House and knocked on her door

Jason – hey mate.

Gary – hi I'm Gary. Jamie invited me?

Jason – Jamie there some guy here for you he's says his name is Gary?

Jamie came to the door

Jamie - Gary hey I'm so happy you made it

Gary - yeah me too

Jamie – come in and I want you to meet everyone

We walked in the to living room.

Jamie – guys I want you to meet my old school friend Gary. Gary I want to you to meet Jason

Jason – hey

Jamie – and Lauren, Katie and Max.

Katie – hey

Lauren – hi Gary

Max – all right?

Jamie – do you want a drink?

Gary – yeah I'll love one thanks

I followed her into the kitchen

Jamie – what's your poison?

Gary – just a beer please

Jamie went in the frigid and got me a beer, as I checked out her bum

Jamie – are you looking at my bum?

Gary – no, yes, maybe

Jamie gave me the beer

Jamie – well which one

Gary – yes. Yes was I cheeking out your bum?

Jamie – what did you think?

Gary – well I thought... it had ...your bum ...it is really...mmm

Jamie – joking. I don't need you to tell me

We laughed

Gary – so where's your boyfriend?

Jamie – I don't have a boyfriend

Gary –I can't believe that you don't have a boyfriend. look at you, you're beautiful.

Jamie – what about you single man?

Gary – what I can say life gets in the way sometimes but there so many girls fighting over this.

Jamie – yeah right.

Gary – that's makes you one very lucky lady

She laughed

Jamie – are you flirting with me Mr Preston?

Gary – maybe or maybe not?

A little later on, I was now a bit drunk. Me and Jamie were having fun. We were playing drinking games, singing badly on the karaoke and our dance moves were the worst.

Me and Jamie were dancing on the table and then Jaime fell off the table

Jamie – ahh

Gary - oh my god Jamie are you okay?

I jumped down off the table and went to her side. As Katie turned off the music

Katie – are you all right?

Jason – speak to us?

Jamie – my foot

Max – let me feel

Katie - he's a doctor

Gary – okay

Max started feeling her foot

Max – yes ...mmmm...ohhh...arrr

Jamie – what?

Max – you have sprained your foot. lt should be feeling better in the morning. You just need to lie down so you and your foot can rest

Jamie – thanks.

Gary – right me and Jason can take Jamie into her bedroom so she can rest

Max – yeah that plan sound good Gary

Jason – cool

We took her to her bedroom.

Jamie – thanks guys

Music started up

Jamie – go back to the party. I think me and the foot are just going to watch some TV.

As we walked out the room I stopped and turned around.

Jamie – Gary I'll be fine

Gary – like you said when was the last time we hung out together

Jamie – if you're sure

Gary – I don't want you to be alone

Jamie – aww Gary your so sweet.

Jamie wanted to watch Bridget Jones Diary. We were at the end of the movie, this is where Bridget and Mark, he's the nice guy, kiss

Jamie – that why this film sucks.

Gary – what! Why did you make me watch it for the last 2 hours.

Jamie – cos I love it, it's the ending that sucks. It's not real!

Gary – it's a film

Jamie – Gary ssh. in life if the one you love got pissed off they just go away and never come back. But in films they come back and they live happy after

Gary – tell me about it

Jamie – sometime's I think, what is love and why do we have love?

Gary – love is hard and a dangerous game

Jamie – worst thing people say is you never know when you fall in love, so you don't know when its happens? Gary, have you ever been in love?

It was like she wanted me to come out and say it

Gary – I was in love for years.

Jamie – oh really what happen?

Gary – when I finally told her and she just pushed me away

Jamie – why don't you try again? Maybe this time she will see the nice, kind and wonderful man that I see

Gary – I can't Miranda is married with a little girl but her husband is cheating on her and she is miserable. she doesn't want him she's only with Mike for their baby daughter.

Jamie – oh Gary

Gary – I'll tried to get over her but I cant. When I go to sleep I think of her and when I wake up I think of her

She hugged me as I started crying. I looked over at the clock

03:32

Gary – is that the time I should go. I'm opening the shop in the morning

Jamie – Gary, go after her. She needs her Mark Darcy

Gary – I'm not Mark Darcy

Jamie – of course you are. You are better than that cheating dick Mike! He's Daniel Cleaver

Gary – no no no

Jamie – why not? new year new start

Gary – hun

Jamie – give me a reason not to?

Gary – Mike knows what happened in Hong Kong

Jamie – shit ...


	9. Chapter 9 - Godfather

Gary – aaaaaaahhhhh

I woke up scared and in a pool of sweat. I looked around the room, no one was there

Gary – it was dream. Just a dream

I slowly went back to sleep. That morning, me and Jamie were manning the shop, as Stevie was on a course.

Gary – thanks for helping today

Jamie – that's okay. What are friends for?

Gary – yeah right

Jamie – anyway, I've got some news

Gary – oh really. what's that?

Jamie – Tamara is in London!

Gary – oh

Jamie – yeah she called me a few weeks back saying we should meet up

Gary – did you guys mention me?

Jamie – no, I just thought I should tell you if to wanted to tell her something or..

Gary – what the hell would I say to her?

Jamie – I don't know

Gary – this is so weird. I had a nightmare last night about her

Jamie – who? Lily?!

I nodded my head

Jamie – Gary it wasn't just you. It was me, Tamara and...

Gary – I can't deal with this right now

Jamie – Gary you need to stop...

Miranda and Sophie came in to the shop

Miranda – hey guys

I jumped off of the side of the counter

Gary – hey Miranda I want you to meet my old school friend Jamie, Jamie this is my best friend Miranda

Miranda – hi

Jamie – Miranda, I've heard so much about you

Miranda – all good I hope

They both look over at me.

Jamie – oh of course. I was going to make me and Gary some coffee would you like a cup?

Miranda – oh no thanks, I am meeting my mum at half 12.

Jamie went into the back.

Gary – it so nice for you to come and visit me ...

Miranda – I feel like you and me don't hang out much lately since the Christmas party

Gary – yeah

Miranda – Gary, are you trying to avoid me?

Gary – no way of course not

Okay I was a bit. I couldn't take it no more, my love for her is too strong to put away in a box. I want to tell her, you and the world I love her, I love her, I LOVE HER

Miranda – that's good as I have a question to ask you?

Gary – fire away

Miranda – me and Mike are getting Sophie christened next Sunday. And we, well I, want you to be Sophie's Godfather?

Jamie walked back in the room with the coffee and looked at me.

Gary – wow I don't know what to say.

Miranda – please say yes

Gary –let me think about it and i'll tell you later

Miranda – okay, I better be off to meet mum

Gary – bye see you soon

Miranda – bye Gary, it was nice meeting you Jamie

Jamie – and you.

Miranda and Sophie left the shop just as Jamie walked up to me and gave me my coffee.

Jamie – what are going say to her?

Gary – well I have to say no it's not like Mike will let me do it. It is going to break her heart, it's going to break my heart

Jamie – maybe he will stop it before she has the chance to asked you again

Gary – yeah maybe.

Jamie – Hopefully

We had a moment of silence

Gary – did Stevie tell you about next Friday?

Jamie – no

Gary – well me and the guys are going bowling, you are welcome to join us if you like?

Jamie – tell her I say thanks I would love to

Gary – great

Before I knew, it was Friday night. It was really nice to hang out together. We were all having a drink at the bowling alley bar waiting for Miranda.

Ricky – I havn't been bowling in years

Clive – same, not since before I left for travelling

Stevie – well we know who will be bottom of the score board tonight then

Jamie – Stevie I didn't have you down as the competitive type

Me, Ricky and Clive burst out laughing

Ricky – Stevie Completive?!

Clive – No not at all!

Stevie – Oi I'm not that bad!

We kept on laughing

Gary – you are!

I looked at the time on my phone

Gary – where's Miranda?

Ricky – there she is

Miranda came up to table

Miranda – hey guys sorry I'm late

Clive – that's okay

Stevie – hello my massive friend

Miranda – hey Tiny-Tim

They hugged

Mike – hey everyone

Ricky – hey

Clive – all right Mike?

Gary – Mike you're here?

I tried not to sound to disappointed

Mike – I am. We both are

Miranda – well, mum came round earlier uninvited as per and offer to babysit for us, I thought it would be nice to got out together for a change

Stevie – right let's stop with all of this chatting and let's get bowling!

We stared the bowling game. My bowling was okay, Stevie was of course in the lead and after a good bowl she would do a celebration dance and song. Well, half way through

Ricky – all this bowling is hard work? Dose anyone want a drink?

Jamie – yeah

Gary – thanks mate

Stevie – I'll love one babe

Mike – me too and I'll help you with them. M do you want a drink?

Miranda – yeah thanks

Mike and Ricky walked off to the bar.

Clive – how's little Sophie?

Miranda – she amazing. Now when she wants to be picked up she puts her little arms out.

Stevie, Clive and Jamie – aww

Miranda – me and mum tried her little christening dress on her this morning she looked what mum would call perfect.

Stevie, Clive and Jamie – awww

Miranda – talking about the christening

No! Please not now with everyone watching

Miranda – Gary, have you thought more about being Sophie's Godfather?

I looked over at Jamie with a look of 'what the hell should I do' and I looked at Miranda

Gary – I've been thinking, well...

I was save by the return of Ricky and Mike who were back from the bar

Ricky – we're back

Mike – what are we talking about?

Miranda – I was just asking Gary to be Sophie's Godfather what do you think?

Gary – well I have been...

Clive – come on Gary we haven't got all day

Gary – well yes. I will be Sophie Godfather

Miranda - thank you so much Gary

She hugged me. everyone re-started the bowling game as Mike came up to me

Mike – meet me in the bar in 10 minutes

10 minutes later, me and Mike walked into the bar

Gary – what do you want ?

Mike – how dear you?

Gary – sorry what?

Mike – you a Godfather? Your pathetic excuse of a man

Gary – did you see? She asked me in front of everyone how could I say no?

Mike – Gary, how can you be a help in Sophie life? You're just going to let her down over and over just like you always do

Gary – people can change I can change I have change since and before you say it Hong Kong.

Mike – Oh yes Hong Kong. What would Miranda say about that.

Gary – we have a deal!

Mike – I think what you did is a lot worse than having an affair don't you?

Gary – please don't tell her she is my best friend I can't loses her

Mike – okay as long you stand down as Godfather

Gary – how can I, the christening is on Sunday

Mike – it's your problem.

Mike walked away.


	10. Chapter 10 - Run!

I woke up as there were sounds coming from the living room. So I got out of bed and opened my bedroom door. I saw Miranda sitting at the table and Mike standing by the door

Mike – Hong Kong

Miranda – How could you!

Mike – Hong Kong

Lily walked out of the bathroom

Lily – hello Gary it nice to meet you

Miranda – get away from me

Mike – Hong Kong

Lily – oh Gary you're so funny

Mike – Hong Kong

Miranda – I hate you

Lily – I love you

Jamie came running from the front door.

Jamie – Gary

Mike – Hong Kong

Jamie – Gary

Miranda – I never want to see you again

Jamie – Gary

Lily – it will never be the same again

Jamie – GARY

Mike – Hong Kong

Jamie – Gary wake up!

I woke up. I looked around, I was in the living room with Jamie who was standing next to me.

Gary – what's going on?

Jamie – you've been sleep walking

Gary – oh my god. I had the nightmare again

Jamie – poor you

Gary – what's the time?

Jamie – about half seven

Gary – is it Sunday?

Jamie – yeah

Gary – what are we going to do?

Jamie – I've being trying to think, but nothing, what about you?

Gary – nothing

Jamie – what if you don't go? You could say you got the wrong day or you over slept

Gary – I can't do that, Stevie and Ricky are picking us up at half 9.

Jamie – okay, I think we are just going to have to get ready and think on the way.

9:29. we were standing outside the shop waiting for Stevie and Ricky.

Gary – it's going to come out

Jamie – we have still got time

Gary – no we don't,they are here

Ricky pulled up and he rolled the window down

Ricky – hey mate get in

We got in the car.

Stevie – so Gary are you ready to be a Godfather

Gary – yeah

We set off for the church, Stevie and Ricky did most of the talking and singing as me and Jamie sat in the back trying to think. Before I knew it we arrived at church. The church look lovely it was a beautiful early summer's morning. I got out of the car and walked to the church, everyone had a happy attitude, well apart from me and Jamie. We got into the line to walk into the church. When we got to the top of the line we were meet by Miranda and the Vicar

Miranda – hey guys

Stevie – your look lovely today

Miranda – oh thank you.

I tried to walked off but...

Miranda – Gary

Gary – yep

Miranda – I want you meet to Father Patrick Thomson

Patrick – hello Gary and Stevie we are happy to have you here to help celebrity Sophie's welcoming into the church

Gary – of course

Patrick – can you come to my office to go over the order of service

Gary – yeah

Stevie – Of course

Me, Miranda, Stevie and Patrick started walking to his office and I looked back at Jamie and mouthed the words "help me"

Walked in the office and I saw Mike with Sophie. He looked at me with a look of anger. After the talk with Patrick, he and the girls went off to the main church area. As mike pulled me back

Mike – what the hell do think you're up to?

Gary – I've being thinking all weekend

Mike – do you think this is a game?

Gary – of course not.

Mike - why are you here?

Gary – I don't want to break her heart, she is my best friend I love her, all I want is for her to be happy

Mike – what will she say when she finds out what you did?

Gary –I don't know what to say

Mike – Gary, are you a selfish, big headed, immature looser

Gary – rude

Mike – one day the truth will come out and your little friends will find out what you are like and Miranda as a mother, what would she think.

Gary – stop it

Mike – I could ask lily what she thinks.

Jamie came up behind Mike

Jamie – he said stop it

Mike turned

Gary – and you are

Jamie – Jamie, Gary's friend

Mike – girl, why don't you go and coo over the baby or talk about dresses or whatever it is that you ladies go on about

Jamie – how dear you!

Mike – oh sorry am I upsetting you

Jamie lifted her leg up in the air and kicked him in his area!

Mike – aaaarrrrhhh

Mike fell on to the floor

Gary – Jamie?

Jamie – run!

Gary – run?

Jamie – yes!

I jumped over mike's body and started to run

Mike – I'll get you one day Preston.

Me and Jamie kept on running, we ran out of the church and up the road to this pond.

Gary – we're okay here

I heard a noise

Gary – what's was that?

Jamie – what?

Then I saw...

Gary – geese!

Jamie – what!

Gary – run!

We started to run away from the geese. We started to run up this county lane. I looked back to see if the geese were still following us when...

Jamie – Gary!

I was hit by a Car.

Jamie – Gary

I lost consciousness and had to be taken to hospital. When I woke up the first person I saw was my sister Emma and her husband Tom

Gary – hello

Emma – Tom, get a doctor

Gary – hello

Emma – its okay I'm here

Gary – what's going on? Where am I?

Emma – you're in Hospital the same place you have been for the last 4 days

Gary – the geese

Emma – that's right you were running from them before the car hit you

Tom came through with a nurse

Emma – he's awake

I looked at the nurse and it was

Gary – Tamara

Tamara – hi Gary

Emma – you two know each other

Tamara – yeah could say that

About an hour later Emma and Tom had gone back to their hotel, I was alone in my room with Tamara

Tamara – do you need anything?

Gary – no thanks

Tamara – okay

Gary – but can we talk?

Tamara – sure

Gary – about Hong Kong?

Tamara – no. Not now you need to rest up.

Gary – okay nurse. I can't believe you got here

Tamara – I know dreams can come true

Gary - I'm so happy for you

Tamara – how are you and Miranda?

Gary – we not together

Tamara – oh Gary

Gary – it's okay we are still friends

Tamara – you know you are going get her one day

Gary – I really don't think so no more

Tamara – you guys are like Rachel and Ross

Gary – she marr...

Tamara – you really deserve a happy ending with Miranda

Gary – thank you

Tamara – now you need to get some sleep.

Gary – yeah your right I'm bit sleepy

Tamara walked to the door

Tamara – please don't beat yourself up about Hong Kong it was a long time ago.

Tamara walked out the room, as I put my head back on the pillow and closed my eyes

But outside my room someone was on their way

Tamara – Gary Preston yes he's in room 14 miss.

Someone – thank you

They walked up to the door

Someone – are you going in

Miranda – I don't know

Someone – are you a friend of Gary's?

Miranda – he's the love of my life

Someone – so you're his wife?

Miranda – no I'm the silliest person in the world

Someone – sorry

Miranda – when your find love don't let it go because the past really is the past and you can't take the past back

Someone – your right

They walked from my room and left Miranda there alone.


	11. Chapter 11 - Hopital bed

Saturday afternoon, I was lying in my bed watching the TV. I was still in the Hospital. Being in Hospital was soooo boring but some of the Nurse's were really fit. Oh yeah, talking about nurses, that's when Tamara walked in my room.

Tamara – Hi Gary

Gary – hey what's up?

Tamara – not a lot. I've just came in to see how your physical therapy session went?

Gary – it was okay, she said I could be out in a few days but I will need a wheelchair at first. So I need to find a place to stay.

Tamara – where are you going to stay.

Gary – I was thinking about asking Stevie as she has a ground floor flat

Stevie, Ricky, Clive and Jamie were at the window making funny faces at me.

Gary – talking about trouble

They walked in the room

Ricky – hey mate

Stevie – hey

Clive – how's the patient today?

Gary – feeling a bit better

Jamie – aww that's great news

Stevie – we brought you some pyjamas, some grapes and your IPod

Gary – thanks Stevie

Jamie – oh Emma says goodbye as she got a call and had to go back to Cardiff

Gary – that okay's, I'll call her went I get out.

Tamara – Gary, I should be off

Gary – okay see you later

Tamara left the room

Clive - was that Tamara?

Gary – yeah

Stevie – what is she doing here?

Gary – we got married for a Green Card so she could study Nursing in Southend but she's now got a promotion to this Hospital about 2 weeks ago.

There was an awkward silence

Ricky – so, when do they think you will be out?

Gary – they say Monday or Tuesday

Ricky – yes! it will be great to have you home

Gary – they say at first I will have to be in a wheelchair so can I stay with you Stevie.

Stevie – of course you can

We just sat around for about 2 Hours, just talking and then two happy face came in the room.

Miranda – room for two more

It's was Miranda and Sophie.

Ricky – of course

Clive – what are you two doing up here

Miranda – oh Mike's has an appointment for something, he did say but I forgot

Gary – well whatever it is it dosen't matter why you came, you are here

I put my arms out for hug

Miranda – you had me worried

Gary – sorry about Sophie's christening

Miranda – oh Gary that's okay all we want is for you to get better

Gary – well having my friends around is a good start

We hugged

Miranda stayed with us and chatted for about 20 minutes before Mike came in

Mike – hello everyone

Clive – hey

They kissed. Seeing them do that always made me feel sick. lucky I was in the Hospital this time. Why did they have to do that where I was, god why me, I'm a good Guy, right?

Soon after that, everyone left as it was the end of visiting time. So, I put some TV on but there was nothing on TV so I got my IPod. I started going thought it and then found "don't stop believing"

Gary singing – _Just a small town girl Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere Just a city boy  
Born and raised in south Detroit He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

At the same time the door opened and a female walked thought the door she was wearing a hooded jacket over a min-dress. She was looking down at the floor and she pulled her hood down and looked up at me and got ready to speak in her American acent.

Lily – Gary Preston somethings don't change do they?

I looked up and pulled out my headphones

Gary – lily

Lily – long time no so see

Gary – yeah

Lily – I haven't seen you since ..

Gary – Hong Kong

Lily – well that was...

Gary – what are you doing here?

Lily – I read what happen to you in the news Paper and wanted to see if you were okay.

Gary – I'm fine, can you go away now.

Lily – no

Gary – lily .. I can't see you.

Lily – but it's me

Gary – why should I give you the time of day?

Lily – you loved me and I was your wife.

Gary – yeah you were my wife

Lily – I'm sorry for what I did

Gary – Your sorry?

Lily – what can I say Gary?

Gary – you messed up my life big time

Lily – if I could go back and change what I did I would

Gary – well you cant so leave me alone

Lily – please hear me out Gary

Gary – I had a job again in Hong Kong and he came after me. I thought he was going to kill me but this girl called Tamara saved my life and to repay her I married her for a Green card so she could come to England and become a Nurse and in doing so I lost the one women who could of been my wife and mother of my children.

Lily – this women, is she really tall like a man height and has short brown hair?

Gary – well yeah and how do you know that?

Lily – lucky guess?

Gary – lily?

Lily – I was hear about two nights ago, I was thinking about coming to see you but she said this stuff about not letting love go and how the past is the past and stuff

Gary – Miranda really said that

Lily – yeah

Gary – oh my god

Lily – she said you were the love of her life and she was the sillies person in the world

Gary – I don't know what to say

Lily – she your ex?

Gary – she my best friend but we kissed a few time and went on some dates then I told her I loved her then, she got engaged to Mike cos she was pregnant but she told her best friend that she still loved me before their wedding, I found out that he was cheating on her but he started blackmailing me cos he found out what happen in Hong Kong

Lily – Gary that sounds bad

Gary – yeah it is shit! And it is all your fault

Lily – is there anything I can do to help?

Gary – yeah there is, can you leave me alone

Lily – Gary please let me...

Gary – leave me alone

Lily left the room. I picked up my headphones.

Gary singing - _Don't stop believin' Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight people__ Don't stop believin' Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight people_

Then the door opened once again. It was another female she was a more familiar face this time

Rose – I love that song

I pulled out the headphones for a second time

Gary – it's like Piccadilly Circus in here

Rose – so how you feeling?

Gary – I got ran over by a car, how do think I am feeling?

Rose – I know, I read it in the Paper

Gary – just like everyone else, any more of my ex-girlfriends coming?

Rose – what?

Gary – it doesn't matter, why are you here?

Rose – well, I was up the hospital visiting my sister

Gary – is she okay?

Rose – yeah she just had a baby

Gary – that's nice, what did she have?

Rose – a boy

We shared a smile

Rose – when I saw Mike holding the baby...

Gary – Mike holding the baby?

Rose – yeah, oh didn't you Know

Gary – know what?

Rose – now they have split up, we got back together!

Gary – no they didn't

Rose – oh no he lied to me again?

Gary – yeah


	12. Chapter 12 - Paris

Friday morning, I was at Stevie's flat. Watching TV, oh God daytime TV was so bad. I couldn't take it no more. So thought I would call Jamie who was helping out in the Joke shop

I got my phone and made the call

Gary – Hey Jamie

Jamie – hey (_sneeze)_ Gary

Gary – are you okay?

Jamie – not really (_sneeze)_

Gary – what's up?

Jamie – I think I've got the flu

Gary – oh no

Jamie – I've got a temperature of 101.7

Gary – is there someone in the shop with Stevie?

Jamie – mmm I dont know. Sorry but I need to go and be sick, sorry Gary.

The phone call ended. With that thought I decided to go to the shop and help out. I knew I should have been on bed rest but I was so board! I needed to something to do.

When I got to the shop. Stevie was working hard.

Gary – hey

Stevie – Gary what are you doing here? You should be in bed?

Gary – I called Jamie she said she was sick and I thought you may need a hand?

Stevie – Gary that's really sweet but no thanks. You really need to be in bed, anyway I found someone to help out.

Gary – you did?

Stevie – she was our first customers of the day

Gary – oh really

Lily came out of the back

Lily – Stevie, how do you take you coffee?

Stevie – I'll do it thanks

Stevie went into the back

Gary – lily, what the hell are you doing?

Lily – well if you let me talk on Saturday, I'm trying to help you

Gary – I don't need your help

Lily – please Gary I really want to help you

Gary - I don't need your help. If Mike knew you were around he would deffo tell Miranda

Lily – fine

Gary – tell Stevie you need to leave and get out my life

Stevie came back out

Stevie – so what are you talking about?

Lily – I'm so sorry, I got a call and I need to leave. Its family stuff

Stevie – oh that's fine, it was nice meeting you lily

Lily – and you.

Lily left the shop.

Stevie – she was a nice girl

Gary – you don't Know the half of it

Stevie – huh?

Gary – I should be off then if you don't need my help

Stevie – if you go home now and you will come back quicker

Gary – i guess

I left the shop and went back to Stevie. When I got to the flat the door was open. I don't think I left it open. I went into the flat, I changed from the chair to the crutches. I could hear someone walking round the living room and went in to see

Gary – hello ... hello

Mike – hello Gary

Gary – Mike, how did you get in?

Mike – Miranda has a set of keys

Gary – why are you here?

Mike – so Saturday you and Rose had a little chat did you? And you told her about me and Miranda still being together. We had such a big fight, she was screaming at me, well that was until I got a chance to tell her the truth

Gary – which it was...

Mike – you have amnesia!

Gary – I don't have amnesia!

Mike – well I know that and you know that but she doesn't

Gary – you're sick!

Mike – No, I'm smart

Gary – what do you want?

Mike – I'm taking Rose away this weekend to Paris and your paying

Gary – what? Why?

Mike – we wouldn't need this break if it wasn't for your big mouth, if you don't pay Miranda find outs about Hong Kong

Gary – no way you can't do this

Mike – do you want her to Know?

Gary – of course not

Mike – then i'll see you at the eurostar with the travel papers at six

Mike left the flat. I Walked in to the bathroom and I looked at myself in the mirror. I thought this isn't the man that Miranda fell in love with all them years ago.

_Flashback _

Gary – Miranda hi I am Gary from the party

Miranda – oh yeah Of course hi

Gary – do know where room 172 is?

Miranda – yeah I'm going there

Gary – we must be in the same class

Miranda – cool, we could be study partners!

Gary – we could.

_End of flashback _

Where was he! Later on, I was on the sofa buying Mike and Rose's tickets to Paris. When Stevie come home from the shop.

Stevie – hey

Gary – Stevie you're home early

Stevie – yeah, there wasn't much going on in the shop so I closed up early

Gary – whats the time?

Stevie – half five

Gary – shit

I had to go or I would be late.

Stevie – are you okay? Is something up?

Gary – I'm fine

I Lied, I needed to get to Mike and Rose as quick as I could.

Gary – why don't I go out and get us a takeaway for tea.

Stevie – Gary what would be lovely

Gary – okay ...good...mmm I'll do that now

Luckily I made it to the train station on time.

Mike – so where are they?

I handed the travel papers to him

Gary – there you go

He looked over them.

Mike – standard!?

Gary – it was all I could afford!

Mike – they will have to do!

Rose ran over

Rose – cutie pie

Mike – pookie bear

They kissed

Rose – oh Gary I am so happy to see you out of hospital

Gary – thanks rose

Mike – pookie we should go and get the train

They walked away and I turned around to leave the station when...

Clive – woo Gary look out

Gary – sorry

Clive – what are you doing here?

Gary – getting a take away

Clive –in a train station?

Gary – yeah ... we are ...mmm what are you doing?

Clive – I've been visiting my family in Birmingham

Gary – cool did you have fun?

Clive – yeah, are you okay? You seem a bit stressed

Gary – i'm fine

Clive – come on lets go

He got the handles of the wheelchair and pushed me off

Gary – where are we going?

Clive – for a drink, you look like you need one!

Gary – what about Stevie's takeaway

Clive – she a big girl she can get her own

We started walking up the high street when we come to a strip club.

Clive – oh we need to go in here

Gary – why?

Clive – I need to get my wages

Gary – you work in a strip club!?

Clive – yeah but not like that, I work at the bar

We walked in the club.

Cameron – hey man

Clive – hey

Cameron – do you want your wages?

Clive – yeah

Cameron – cool just sit here and ill go and get them

Clive – cool

We turned and looked at the club. There were people all around setting up for that night, cleaners setting tables and chairs and dancers warming up.

Gary – they are so fit

Clive – yeah

Three of them walked past us

Gary - hello ladies

The third girl was...

Gary – lily

Lily – what are you doing here?

Clive – we're picking up my wages

Gary – so you're still dancing?

Lily – looks like that

Clive – so, how do you know each other?

Gary – lily is my ex wife

Clive – what!?

Cameron – here you go man

Clive – oh thank you, let's go get a drink

We walked off and as we did Clive and Cameron, who was holding a book bumped in to each other

Clive – sorry mate

Cameron – that's okay

A group of pictures fell out of his book

Lily – are they what I think they are?

Cameron – yep now we can take them to the Police

Lily – finally

Clive – what are they?

Cameron – one of the BBC news reporters was in our back room a few weeks ago and he left without paying

Gary – you think with a job like that they would pay

Clive – yeah

Cameron – I cant believe that cheeky bastard Michel Jackford

Gary – sorry who?


	13. Chapter 13 - Our Girl

Gary – sorry who?

Lily – Michael Jackford, the guy who did the Prince George birth

Clive – no way, it's not true, give me the photos

Cameron gave him the Photos

Clive – poor Miranda

Lily – oh no please don't tell me Michael is your Mike

Gary – yep

Cameron – who's Miranda?

Lily – Mike's wife and mother of his child

Cameron – that is so wrong

Lily – and Gary is in love with her

Clive and Cameron – what?!

Gary – lily!

Lily – oh sorry

Clive – you're in love with Miranda?

Gary – yes I am!

Lily – but he can't do or say anything

Cameron – yeah she's married

Lily - no cos he's blackmailing him

Gary – lily!

Lily – sorry

Clive – why is he blackmailing you?

Lily – he's cheating on her

Cameron and Clive – what?

Gary – LILY!

Lily – I'm really sorry

Clive – Gary what the hell is going on?

Gary – it's a long story

Cameron – is it about Kong Hong?

Lily – yeah

Cameron – ohh

Clive – Hong Kong, Miranda knows about you marrying Tamara

Gary – I've been twice

Clive – what happen the first time?

Lily – sorry ...I can't do this

Lily ran off crying

Gary – I'll go after her

I went off looking for lily, I found I in the office

Gary – are you okay?

Lily – it just all that talking about Hong Kong

Gary – of course, do you want a tissue?

Lily – yes please

I got a tissue out of my pocket

Lily – thanks

Gary – I still think about her every day

Lily – me too, are you still mad at me?

Gary – a bit, I don't know how I feel right now with everything that's going on.

Lily – you really love her don't you?

Gary – I haven't felt like this... since you

Lily – that long?

I nodded my head and Clive and Cameron came in the office

Cameron – lily, are you feeling better?

Lily – a bit

Cameron – I was thinking do you want the night off

Lily – thank you.

That night, me and Clive walked Lily back to her flat and picked up the takeaway for Stevie. A few days later, I got a chance to sit down with Clive and tell him everything.

Gary – that's it the full story

Clive – wow Gary I don't know what to say.

Gary – I know it was a lot

Clive – Gary you did what you thought was right. Your were young, you was just looking out for her

Gary – you're not disgusted with me?

Clive – not at all

He hugged me

Clive – what time are you meeting Miranda and Sophie?

Gary – 20 minutes

Clive – cool then I better be off

Gary – yeah see you soon mate

I walked with him to the door

Clive – Gary you're safe now, that's all you need to think about

Gary - thanks

I closed the door and started to get ready to meet Miranda and Sophie as we were going to the park. I made some food, so put that in the cool bag and went to the park.

Miranda – there you are, I was starting to think you wasn't coming

Gary – of course I was coming, I was talking to Clive

Miranda – anything I should know about?

Gary – it was guy stuff

Miranda – oh right

I took the bag off my shoulder and started getting the food out.

Miranda – Sophie, look what Uncle Gary has made?

Gary – we have got some mini-quiche's, a pasta salad and some muffins..

Miranda – please don't tell me they are savoury muffins?

Gary – no, they are chocolate

Miranda – oh good

Miranda picked up one of the muffins and started to eat it

Gary – do you remember the last time we were here?

Miranda – oh yeah when the geese came ...

Gary – and you, me and Stevie ran away but they followed us half away around the park

We both started laughing.

Miranda – wow so much has changed since then

Gary – I know

Miranda – but something that has not changed

Gary – what?

Miranda – you're still my best friend

Gary – same here

On the picnic blanket, our hands were moving together and soon my hand was on top of hers but we had to move our hands as Mike walked past

Mike – Miranda

Miranda – Mike honey what are doing here?

They kissed

Mike – I fancy a lunch time walk in the park, what are you doing?

Miranda – me and Sophie are having some lunch with Gary

Mike – that's nice, do you two want some coffee from the cafe?

Miranda – I'll love one thanks

Gary – yeah please, thanks

Mike – cool, do you want to help me with the coffee, Gary?

Miranda – I'll go, I need the loo

Mike – thanks, love you

Miranda – love you too

Miranda walked off to get the coffee and Mike sat down next to me

Gary – how was Paris?

Mike – good

Gary – cool

There was a awkward silence

Gary – about Hong Kong, I can't take the stress of it no more, is there a way I can pay you off or something?

Mike – Gary, I'm the one who calls the shots.

Jamie and Lily walked past us

Jamie – hey Gary

Gary – hi

Mike – Jamie, who's your friend?

Lily – Lily

Mike – the famous lily

Lily – Mike, don't get all cocky with me. I'm not a push over like Gary

Gary – rude!

Mike – oh really

He grabbed her wrists

Mike – oh I think you are

Lily – how dare you!

Mike – what? Do you want me to pay you now?

Lily – I'm not like that no more

Mike – what? Once a prostitute always a prostitute

Gary – you can't talk to her like that

Jamie – yeah, unless you want another kick down there

Mike – Lily you can't play games with me. As I win every time

Lily – you think this makes you a man, well it don't. Gary is ten times more a man than you can ever hope to be.

Mike – I'm a dad who can see his child every day and Miranda, she can hold her daughter every day

Lily – Jamie Kick him

She kicked him and we run away once again. That night Jamie, Lily and I were back at my flat eating a takeaway pizza but we were waiting for Lily who was in the bathroom.

Gary – when is she coming out?!

Jamie – I know, this pizza smells soo good

Gary – she been in there for like half an hour

Jamie – I don't think she using the loo?

Gary – yeah I'll go and see if she is okay?

I walked over to the bathroom door and knocked

Gary – it's Gary, can I come in?

Lily – yeah

I opened the door and put the lid on loo down and sat on top opposite Lily who was sitting on the side of the bath crying.

Gary – do you want some more tissue?

Lily – yes please

I handed her some more

Lily – thank you, I had something in my eye

Gary – come on we both I know that's a lie

Lily – yeah

Gary – is it about what Mike said?

She nodded her head

Gary – please don't think about it, he's just a dickhead!

Lily – Miranda is so lucky

Gary – and so are you

Lily – so where is she?

Gary – I don't know

Lily – it's her birthday on Friday, we should be getting things ready for her

Gary – don't put yourself thought this

Lily – our baby girl

Gary – it's her 20th

Lily – I think of her very day

Gary – me too

Lily started to cry hard and I got her in my arms and kissed her forehead. As I cried as well.


	14. Chapter 14 - Birth tag

A week later, it was Wednesday. I decided that I would go out to Cornwall to see my dad for the day.

Gary – dad?

Dad – I'm the kitchen

I walked into the Kitchen. He had lots of boxes around the room and pictures all across the table

Gary – what's going on in here?

Dad – I've been clearing out the garage

I sat down at the table and started to look at all of the photos on the table.

Gary – I remember this

Dad – you and your friend Miranda at the new year eve party in 19...

Gary – 96

_Flashback _

Miranda – you could have told me your friends were fit

Gary – go up and talk to them

Miranda – me go up to a guy no no no I'll leave that to mum

Gary – well you need to kiss someone at midnight

Miranda – what if I kiss you?

Gary – well we can't do that we're mates come on let me introduce you to the guys

_End of Flashback _

Gary – I should have kissed her!

Dad –what?

Gary – doesn't matter

Dad – can you pass that box please?

I got the box from the side and something fell out of it. I picked it up.

Dad – what's that?

Gary – it's my daughter's birth tag. It's her birthday on Friday. me and Lily were talking about her last week

Dad – her mum and dad choose the best for you two

Gary - by taking our daughter away from us?

Not much happend after that. When I got back to London, I walked into the shop where Stevie, Ricky, Miranda and Clive were standing around.

Gary – hey guys what going on?

Miranda – well Mike's going out of London on Friday so I am hosting a movie night.

Gary – yeah that's great

Miranda – so that all of us

Gary – wait did you say Friday?

Miranda – yeah

Gary – can I bring Lily?

Miranda – Sure

Miranda left the shop and that night I went down to the strip club to talk to lily about Friday.

Gary – all right Cameron?

Cameron – I'm good, you?

Gary – yeah is lily in for her shift?

Cameron – yeah she's getting her make up on in the dressing room

I walked in the dressing room.

Lily – Gary?

Gary – hey yeah I was passing and wanted to come and say hi, so hi

Lily – hi

Gary – on Friday Miranda is having a movie night do you want to come?

Lily – why?

Gary – it's our daughters birthday...

Lily – I Know, I am her mother, well if you can call me that

Gary – and I thought you might want to be with people who love you and not alone or here?

Lily – thanks Gary but I am a big girl, I don't need watching

Gary – it's not like that

Lily – I'm fine

Gary – I need you

Lily – you really don't want to be around me on Friday.

Gary – please let me look after you

Lily – why would you do that?

Gary –you're my friend

Lily – I never thought you would say that to me

Gary - please come?

Lily – what time should I come round?

Soon than I thought it was Friday night. I was sitting with Stevie, Ricky, Clive and Lily in Miranda's living room.

Miranda – sorry thought Sophie would never go down.

Stevie – that's okay big one just sit down and put your feet up

Clive – what's for dinner?

Miranda – I thought we could order in a pizza or something?

Ricky – that sounds cool

Stevie – thank god we don't have to eat Miranda's cooking

Miranda – rude!

As the others ordered some food, I looked over at lily. She looked really sad and lonely within the room of people. After the food came and we had eaten it, me and lily took the plates in to the kitchen and I got a chance to talk to her

Gary – how are you?

Lily – bloody great ... how do you think?

Gary – please tell me, I don't want you to feel alone today

Lily – why should I talked to you?

Gary – I'm her father, I know how you feel?

Lily – you didn't have her in your belly for 9 months just for your parents to give away your sweet and beautiful little girl to get raised by two strangers. So you don't know how I feel

Lily left the kitchen and walked in to the hall way. I followed, I watched her put her jacket on

Gary – where you going?

Lily – getting the hell away from you

Gary – why?

Lily – you are making me feel shit. when I look at you I see her

Miranda came in from living room

Miranda – what's going on out here?

Lily – I can't take this

Lily walked to the front door as I walked up the stairs. I walked in to the bathroom and splash some water on my face. I look up in the mirror at myself and saw Miranda standing next to me.

Miranda – are you okay?

I put my hand in my pocket to get out the birth tag

Gary – I wanted to get give this to lily

Miranda – what is it?

Gary – it's my ... our daughters birth tag

Miranda – what!? You have a daughter?

Gary – yeah

Miranda – how old is she?

Gary – 20... 20 today

Miranda – so you were 18?

Gary – yeah she got adopted the day she was born

Miranda – oh Gary

Gary – I'm sorry I can't talk about this

I left the bathroom and Miranda came after me

Miranda – Gary wait up

I turned around and showed the tears that were coming from my eyes

Miranda – come here

We walked in to her and Mike's bedroom. She got a tissue from a box on her bed side table and sat down on the bed next to me

Miranda – here

Gary - thank you, I must look like a child

Miranda – no you don't, your baby just got took away at birth its must be one of the most heartbreaking things ever. That first time I looked at Sophie, if that was my last look I would... Sorry that's not what you want to hear.

Gary – it's okay

Miranda – no, I'm making you feel worse

Gary – you're not, you being here and me opening up to you is making me feel better.

Miranda – really?

Gary – yeah

We hugged, after the hug I pulled away and I looked her in the eyes. We were on the brink. She had the brink eyes again I didn't know what to do

Miranda – kiss me Gary

Gary – what?

Miranda – kiss me Gary

Gary – are you sure about this?

Miranda – oh yeah

She kissed me passionately and we fell on the bed, we kept kissing. It felt so right. We started undressing each other. I push her cardigan down her arms and tossed it on the floor as she pulled my top over my head.

And soon our undressed boddies were next to each other under the sheets of the bed.

But Down stairs in the living room

Stevie - what's going on up there?

Ricky – should we go up there?

Clive – no

Stevie – do you know something?

There was a noise in the hallway

Clive – what was that?

Mike – hello

They walked in to the hall way

Mike – hey guys where's Miranda?

Ricky – in your room

Mike – thanks

He walked up and in to the bedroom

Mike – Miranda

Gary – Mike

Mike – Gary

Miranda – Mike

Gary - it's not what is looks like.


	15. Chapter 15 - Gary Barlow

Mike – so you're not sleeping with my wife?

Gary – well not right now, as right now I'm talking to you

Mike – Gary, get out

Gary – why?

Mike – so I can kick your ass

Gary – okay but you will have to catch me first

I got my boxer shorts off the floor and I ran across the bed and out the bedroom door, but mike came running after me. I ran down the stairs, down into the hall way where the others were standing around.

Ricky – what's going on?

Gary – get out my away

Mike – I'll get you!

Gary – ahhhhh

I ran into the living room. Then I saw a slice of a pizza on the coffee table. I picked it up and threw it at Mike's face.

Gary – you got something on face!

He took the pizza slice off his face while I ran into the kitchen. I hid behind the work top as he ran in the room. Then I got a frying pan from the side and jump up on to his back before hitting him over the head with it. He fell to on the floor as I jumped on the dinner table.

Clive – come on Gary!

Stevie – what's going on?

Mike got up off the floor. He picked up a box of eggs and chucked them one by one at me. I Jumped off the table so they missed me.

Ricky – wow  
I looked over at Mike and he was looking at me. So I made an 'L' with my hand

Gary – come get me, looser

Mike – my pleasure

With my other hand I grabbed Sophie's blanket and threw it on to Mike's Head before running in to garden.

I ran off in to a bush and sat there watching Mike coming out to look for me. On the ground next to me I saw a hose pipe. So I went over to the tap and switched it on before walking out of the bush.

Gary – say hello to my little friend

I pointed the hose pipe in Mike face. Then a wet Mike came running at me and he got me in a headlock and gave me a Chinese burn

Gary – shit that hurt's

Mike – got you now

Gary – oh really?

With all that I could, I moved my head up and head butted him, the head butt pushed him off me and I got a chance to run. I ran to the top of the garden

Mike – your mine now

I saw a hole in with the wall and went through it. As I did my boxer shorts ripped on a nail.

Gary – oh my god

I could see Mike trying to come through the hole, so I ran up the road naked.

Gary – ahhhhhhhhhh

Soon I was running on the main road with people looking at me. But suddenly a car stopped next to me. The window came down...

Gary Barlow – Gary get in the car quickly

Gary – Gary Barlow!?

Gary Barlow – Gary Preston

Gary – how do you know my name?

Gary Barlow – Stevie told me

Gary – what?

Gary Barlow – get in the car quick before Mike gets you.

I got in to the car. He drove us to this big house and we got out of car.

Gary – where are we?

Gary Barlow – my house

The door of the house opened and Stevie came running out

Stevie – Gary

Gary – I'm here

Stevie – not you

Stevie ran past me and into Gary Barlow arms and hugged him.

Stevie – thank you for getting Gary

Gary Barlow – for you anything. Come on Gary let me show round my home.

We walked into his home. Gary gave me a robe and I sat down on his sofa with Stevie.

Gary – thank you for all of this. But what's is going on?

Stevie – when I saw Mike and you fighting I thought you may need some help, so I called my Gary to help...

Gary – Your Gary?

Gary Barlow – oh yeah

Gary – what?

Stevie – we been secretly dating since the night Gary kissed Miranda

Gary – what about Ricky?

Ricky and Clive came in the room

Ricky – me and Stevie aren't together and I'm a undercover body gaurd/actor hired by Gary so that the paps wouldn't follower Stevie and stuff, we had you Fooled.

Gary – yeah you did

Gary Barlow – I said it would work

Stevie – well to be fair Gary is a idiot

Ricky – yeah he is.

Gary Barlow – anyway,that night I kiss Miranda...

Gary – yeah...

Gary Barlow – it should have been the night you and Mirada got together

Gary – Huh!

Gary Barlow – she said she loved you and then I came in and then I kiss her

Gary – I guess we could have got together that night

Gary Barlow – I feel really bad for that, Gary

Gary – I'm fine

Gary Barlow - really?

Gary – no

I started crying

Stevie - that's okay, come here

Gary sat down next to us

Gary – I love her so much

Gary Barlow – you go get her, since I met my Stevie and found out what love is, all I want is for everyone to have love

Stevie – but she's married to Mike

Clive – but he's is cheating on her

Stevie – what? With who?

Clive – Rose

Stevie – what the hell? It this true?

She looked at me

Gary – yes

Stevie – we need to tell Miranda

Clive and Gary – No

Stevie – what? We are going to tell her

Clive and Gary – we can't

Stevie – why not?

Gary – Mike is blackmailing me about something that happen when I was young, when I was 18 in Hong Kong

Stevie – what happen?

Gary – it was 1994, Me and Lily were together and we were having a baby.

Stevie – right

Gary – we wanted to keep our baby but her mum and dad had other plans. So we got married and started to get some money together but I couldn't find some. And one day I was talking to a boyfriend of Emma's.

_Flashback_

Doug – you all right mate?

Gary – no I am tired, I've been working three Job for lily and the Baby

Doug – that sounds hard

Gary – yeah it is, if there was a way I could get money quickly I would

Doug – my brother is in Hong Kong

Gary – what

Doug – he's looking to get 2.5 million pounds from this Guy's house

Gary – why?

Doug – it best you don't know more than that, he's looking for someone..

Gary – I'll do it

Doug – really

Gary – yeah

End of flashback 

Gary – I know it was stupid but at the time I really needed that money and Doug said his brother would look out for me.

Stevie – but he didn't?

Gary – no

Gary Barlow – did you get caught?

Gary – I got two years in prison. All I wanted was to be a dad.

I started to cry and Stevie hugged me

Gary Barlow – that's absolutely un-fantastic

Stevie – poor you

Gary – when I got home Lily had gone off with another man and our little Girl got adopted

Stevie – that's so sad. Oh Gary

Gary Barlow – it okay now you have all of us.

Gary – thanks guys

Stevie – its getting late we should be getting to bed

Gary Barlow – naughty

Stevie – stop it cheeky

Gary Barlow – Ricky, can you get the maid to set up the two guests room for Gary and Clive

Ricky – yes Mr Barlow

Me and Clive followed Ricky to the bedrooms. leaving Gary Barlow and Stevie in the room alone.

Gary Barlow – poor Gary

Stevie – I know he loves her so much.

Gary Barlow – they need to get back together

Stevie – what?

Gary Barlow – I am the one who pushed her away and I will to be the one to pull her back

Stevie – how?

Gary Barlow – leave it to me.


	16. Chapter 16 - Saturday

I woke up the next morning by the sound of a piano. I went to see what it was. It was Gary playing his piano and singing to stevie.

Gary B -_ A million love songs later Here I am trying to tell you that I care __Million love songs later Here I am, here I am Million_ love_ songs later __Here I am_

They kissed

Gary - morning

Stevie - sorry did't see you there, Morning

Gary B - do you want some breakfast?

Gary - yeah but frist I need to call lily.

Gary B - thats fine

I pick up my phone and started to call. the dailing tone. it went through to her volicemail

Lily - hi lily I cant get to the phone rigth now so leave a messages after the beep.

the beep.

Gary - hey lily just wanted to see if you were okay? i'm sorry if I pissed you off last night, call me or text me or something.

I walked into the kichten were Gary and stevie were talking

Gary B - well what if we did like a party

Stevie - then what?

Gary B - well .. could ...like ...mmm

Stevie - you said you had a plan

Gary B - I do

Gary - what are you two talking about?

Gary B and Stevie - nothing

Gary B - you want some pancakes?

Gary - thanks mate

He put some pancakes on a plate and gave it to me. Then stevie got a phone call.

Stevie's ring tone - what have you done today to make you feel proud?

Stevie - hey jamie? whats up? ... no way shit... stay there

she put down the phone

Gary - whats up?

Stevie - it's the shop it was broken in too

Gary - what the fuc...

Gary B - oh my god

Stevie - we need to go

Gary got his keys while stevie woke up clive and then we all left for the shop.

we arrived outside the shop and met Jamie.

Jamie - hey guys where were you last nigth?

Clive - it's a long story

Stevie - my shop!

We looked at the shop, it had the words 'slag' across the front and the door was off it's hinges. we walked into the shop. all the stock was across the floor with broken glass.

Stevie - HEATHER!

she held up the broken heather. her face had a rip in it.

Gary B - no not Heather.

Gary - who would do something like this?

Mike - ME!

Mike was came down the stairs from my flat

Gary - Mike!

I walked over to the stairs. then he jumped on my back, pushing us down to the ground.

Mike - Now I can finish from last night.

He punched me in the face.

Jamie - get off him!

Stevie - what the hell is going on?

Clive and Ricky pulled mike off me.

Stevie - was this you Mike?

Mike - Yes

Jamie - why?

Mike - he has Miranda?

Gary - what?

Mike - she's gone! we went to bed together last night but when i woke up this morning she was gone. sophie as well.

Jamie - why would she just go in the night?

Mike - after you all left we started aurguing and it slip out about me and rose. now she is with him.

He come at me for a second time and once again Clive and Ricky pulled him off me.

Ricky - come on mate

Clive - leave right now or we will call the police

Hd left the shop.

Gary B - oh my god

Jamie - Gary, are you okay?

Gary - yeah I think so.

Stevie - we need to find miranda

Stevie started to run out of the shop

Gary B - baby woo! you need to calm down or when you find Miranda you will be all stressed out

Stevie - she needs me!

Gary B - we need to sort out the shop and then go find her baby, every thing will be okay I primose

Stevie - okay

and We did just that. when we came to the end of cleaning out the shop stevie got a text.

Stevie - ive got a text

Gary - is it from Miranda?

Clive - what dose it say?

Stevie - it's from Penny

Gary B - what dose it say?

Stevie - Miranda and sophie are with her but she wants sometime to think.

Clive - about what?

Stevie - it doesn't say

Gary - so what are we going to do now?

Stevie - open the shop and we neeed to carry on and when Miranda wants us she will say, it will be hard but thats what she wants.

so once again that's what we did. about four hours later I got a text.

_Miranda to Gary 15:34_

_hey it's M can you come to mums pls?x_

so I ran out of the shop and got in the car as fast as I could and made the drive over to Penny's house.

I walked up the parth and knock on the door

Miranda - you were fast

Gary - I came as fast I could

Miranda - your face!

Gary - Mike did it

a frown came to her face on hearing his name

Gary - come here

I put my ams out for her. she walked forwards me and I closed my arms around her.

Miranda - ive mess up very thing yet again

Gary - no you have't

Miranda - it should had been you

Gary - huh?

Miranda - I should of married you

we walked into the living room and I saw a pilow with my face on it.

Gary - you still have them?

Miranda - I gave them to mum before the wedding to look after if need them for something

Gary - if you two broke up?

Miranda - maybe I never want get married and if had it i still had hope for us.

I looked in to her eyes. they looked so sad

Miranda - I cant believe he would cheat on me while I was pregnant with his child, thats so wrong

Gary - lets not think about him

Miranda - do you want a coffee?

Gary - yeah I'll get them., you just sit down and leave them to me

I walked into the kicten and started makeing the coffee's. while kettle was boiling I thought to the very frist time I came to this house. It was christmas break 1996 and here to drop Miranda off.

_flashback_

Miranda - home sweet home

Gary - yep

Miranda - thanks for the lift

Gary - thats fine

Penny came out the front door.

Miranda - oh no

Miranda rolled down the car window

Penny - darling

Miranda - mum i've miss you

Penny - me too, is this your boyfriend?

Miranda - no this is my friend, Gary

Penny - with bennfits?

Miranda - Mother!

Penny - such fun!

_end of flashback_

I walked back into living room with the coffee's.

Gary - I made us the cofffee so now we ca...

I looked over to the sofa were Miranda was now sleeping.

Gary - too perfect

I put my hand on my heart and sat down on the sofa next to her. about 25 minuits later Penny and sophie came back from the park

Penny - only me

Gary - ssshhh she's sleeping

Penny - is she okay?

Gary - I think so.

sudenley there was a knock at the door

penny - I'll get it

I heard a man's voice. miranda woke up.

Miranda - whats was that?

Mike walked in the room

Miranda - mike get out I dont want to talk to you

Mike - please hear me out as...

he looked at me

Mike - what is he doing here?

Miranda - being my friend

Mike - yeah right

Miranda - it dosen't matter what you think we are not together

Mike - your my wife

Miranda - not for long get out

mike left the house and we sat down on sofa

Miranda - thank you for being my friend

Gary - thats okay

Miranda started making the brinks eyes.

Gary - are you sure

Miranda - yes Gary.

Gary - yeah right now but Miranda you got mike and sophie to deal with

Miranda - ohh

Gary - I'm not saying no just not tonight

Miranda - yeah

she walked with me to the door

Gary - night

Miranda - night

we kissed befored I left to go home.


End file.
